1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved puncture-proof structure for tires, which can be rapidly installed into a tire and is adaptive to various tire types by using fine tuning, thereby ensuring driving safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, tires can be categorized into regular tires that have an inner tube therein and tubeless tires without using an inner tube, both of which are not resistant to damages caused by external force. A tire with an inner tube is ready to work when the inner tube is inflated to expand an outer tube of the tire. Upon puncture by a knife or a sharp article, the tire becomes flat and unusable immediately, bringing the driver with much trouble, such as shoving the car. In the case such a tire gets punctured when the car using it is running fast, traffic accidents are likely to happen. On the other hand, tubeless tires are known to be able to defer the tire's complete flatness upon puncture, so as to provide sufficient buffer time for the driver to drive the car to a nearby repair workshop. While this buffering function does allow a driver with a damaged tubeless tire to safely arrive at a repair workshop, this function can also hinder a car driver from immediately noticing the tire damage as the tire pressure does not drop sharply. In this case, if the car driver not aware of the tire damage drives his/her car in high speed or on a rugged road, the tire is likely to become unusable immediately and put the driver into the risk of a traffic accident that endangers his/her life.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior-art devices, the present inventor is concerned about the public traffic safety and has invented numerous novel tire improvements, including many that have been patented in many countries. Nevertheless, instead of being complacent about his achievements, the inventor continues to research and improve his patented inventions (as the inventor owns numerous applications and patents, the list is too long to name here), and herein provides further improved simplified structure that can be assembled rapidly in order to benefit the public in terms of driving safety.